


Mishaps

by Bennie133



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, rated mature for implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Tangled together with clothes askew, Hashirama and Madara stared at Tobirama who had flung the door open without knocking, never before having been a problem in the Hokage's Tower. Tobirama held an armful of papers to his chest, face showing adept calmness, though his fingers twitching on the doorknob gave him away.





	Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from Tumblr, so it's not quite as long as normal. Still, it was fun to write!

Eyes blinking in utter surprise, the three men eyed each other. Tangled together with clothes askew, Hashirama and Madara stared at Tobirama who had flung the door open without knocking, never before having been a problem in the Hokage's Tower. Tobirama held an armful of papers to his chest, face showing adept calmness, though his fingers twitching on the doorknob gave him away. He had not been expecting to see this when he walked in. Madara was sitting on the floor in front of the desk between two legs quite comfortably, head turned to peer over his shoulder, while Hashirama was resting on said furniture. The breeze from the open windows ruffled the curtains, the only sound in the room now that the grunting had deceased from the two eldest. Tobirama eventually cleared his throat, his voice coming out just the slightest bit higher than normal, though with his deep voice it wasn't too obvious if one hadn't known him long enough. “Ignore me, I didn't see anything.” He uttered, body seeming to now function. He slowly stepped back out, closing the door.

Once the door closed, Madara tilted his head up to look at Hashirama, “What on earth is wrong with him today?” He questioned, fingers re-engaging his activity. He had simply been cleaning off some of the spilled tea from Hashirama's lap because the bumbling fool had gotten too excited during their conversation. That wasn't that odd, was it?

Shrugging, Hashirama swung his legs a bit, “I don't know.” He responded a bit puzzled himself. “Still, thank you, Madara, I hadn't noticed it got on me. Can't go to a meeting looking like a mess, haha!” Hashirama beamed down at his friend. “Wait. I asked him to bring me the notes!” Hashirama exclaimed, carefully swinging his leg over Madara's head, jumping into action. “See you later!” He called, running fast out of the Hokage's office. “TOBI!!!!”

Brow raised, Madara shook his head at his friend, “Senju's.” He grumbled, standing up and dusting his knees off. As he stood there, he felt like he really should be able to figure out why the younger Senju had acted so. Then it dawned on him. He needed to make sure Hashirama got those notes, he was going to be at the meeting as well! With an irritated groan, he began to chase the other two. It surprisingly was easier to follow them than it normally was. He was no sensor, but both of their chakras were erratic. Strange. When he finally caught up to them, panting a bit, it was to find them in the Senju training grounds, Hashirama giving looks of being completely lost, and Tobirama looking strangely uncomfortable.

“I don't see why you're being so odd right now, Tobi.” Hashirama complained, “But I really need those notes, you promised you'd help!” He needled, hand on the notes Tobirama was still clutching to his chest.

Tobirama shook his head ever so slightly, eyeing his brother and their newcomer, “You cannot just...” He cleared his throat, pushing the papers finally to Hashirama, stepping back carefully. “You should not perform such things in the office of all place, someone else might have walked in. As Hokage, you need to better behave yourself than that.” He forced out, hands in fists beside himself. Before anyone could say anything else to him, he turned and walked off, slowly turning into a run. He needed to refresh his mind and get those awful memories out of his head.

Perplexed, Madara frowned as he watched him run off. Tobirama had always been a little different, but that was a new level of being off, even for him. “Your brother really confuses me when he isn't simply being infuriating.” The man commented, peering over to his friend.

Hashirama looked at him with sad puppy eyes, “What if he's sick, or not rested? How can I go to this meeting while worrying about him?” He whined, glancing to where his brother had just been.

Rolling his eyes, Madara reached out and grabbed onto Hashirama's sleeve, “Let's go, you buffoon. You need to worry more about this meeting, while the Hatake are willing to discuss joining our village still. You have to be there.” He grumbled, leading them back to the Hokage Tower, so they could go to the conference room where they were supposed to meet with the Hatake clan.

The meeting was one of the most boring things Madara had been to, however, he supposed it was better to be bored than anxious and having no outlets, as when they had gotten the Nara to agree and come to their village, along with their close friends, the Yamanaka and Akimichi. Tobirama had been present for that one, needed to decipher the Nara's conditions. While Madara was no errands fool, he was not a genius like Tobirama and the Nara, and he was concerned as he watched them battle back and forth with their double meanings in every sentence, constantly trying to outwit the other.

It was a blessing when he was able to leave the conference room. He bade Hashirama a goodnight and left for his home, thoroughly enjoying the thought of a warm bath and crawling into bed, not worrying about any more of their office works. If he had to look at one more budget for the village anytime soon he was going to hurl someone out of a window. Or gouge their eyes out, he wasn't sure which might be more pleasing. He'd decide when the moment arrived.

After having attempted to comb his hair after his bath, he strung it into a ponytail to the side so it wouldn't poke him when he laid down into his bed, and changed into his sleeping yukata. He blew out the last candle providing him light, stumbling to his bed and sliding in, pulling the covers up enough to tuck all but his head underneath. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, ready for sleep. Then, they snapped open, bed covers were thrown to the side as he shouted eloquently, “Fuck!” Breathing rapidly, he realized what Tobirama must have thought he'd seen. Madara, servicing Hashirama on the desk...!

 

 

 

Slowly cracking his eyes open, Tobirama glowered at the banging on the door. What could that stupid Uchiha want at this hour? Tossing the blankets off himself, he got off his bed, padding to the door where Madara was banging it, most likely to break the hinges at this rate. Throwing the door open, he watched with satisfaction as Madara stumbled in, almost falling to the floor. “What.” He stated with clear annoyance, shutting the door.

Madara, face flushed, stood up and pointed a finger at the younger man, hands shaking. “You, it's!” Choking on his words, he let out an angry grumble, “It's not what it looked like!” He declared.

Quirking a brow, Tobirama crossed his arms, “I'm not a blind moron. And if you're just now coming to deny what was obviously happening-”

Madara waved his arms, “No! I, I just realized!” He asserted, shaking his head, “I couldn't understand why you were being so strange earlier, but, it hit me just a bit ago, and I-”

“How else am I supposed to act walking in and seeing another man between my brother's legs?” He demanded, losing any calm he might have had. “What other reason could you have possibly had to be so indecent looking?” He inquired, stepping into the Uchiha's space.

Madara looked a little startled, as well as sheepish. “He... he spilled his tea.” He answered, feeling accosted, and unsure how to proceed in explaining.

“Tea?”

Nodding, Madara crossed his own arms. “On his lap.”

“Tea. On his lap.”

Madara huffed, “Yes, tea! You know how your brother is, he wouldn't have even noticed, he was in one of those moods of his.” He rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I do not understand how he was the one to... to be able to challenge me.”

Contemplating this new information, Tobirama ignored the relief he felt. “I see.” He answered slowly. He looked at Madara, frowning. “Then you two...?”

Startled, Madara frowned right back. “I have no such feelings for your brother.” He stated, before looking off to the side. “Why people assume we're together is beyond my comprehending.” He defended.

Tilting his head, Tobirama observed Madara, uncrossing his arms. “You two are always very close.” He pointed out. “And usually, where one is, so is the other.”

Madara turned back to Tobirama, “I don't like stating things like this often, but while he is a buffoon half the time, he is also my best friend.” He grunted, “I consider him to be family.” He admitted.

Straightening himself out, Tobirama decided to press himself closer, slowly pressing Madara to the wall with each step he took. “Why was it so important then, that you were in need of me understanding what really occurred?” He questioned, watching the other mans face closely, the way he swallowed nervously. “I've been under the impression that you hated me. Greatly.” He stated, finally pushing against Madara, pinning him between his own body and the wall. He leaned down a bit and propped an arm above Madara's head, lowered his voice, “Did the idea that I thought you were together bother you, perhaps?”

Madara stuttered awkwardly, hands scraping at the wall. How did he end up like this? He was stronger than Tobirama, there was no need to feel so trapped. Yet... “I... do not hate you.” He conceded. “You're annoying, rude, and at first meeting, you seem so emotionless...” He trailed off, swallowing again. “But I know for a fact you could have killed my brother that day. Yet you did not. I cannot bring myself to hate someone who would spare Izuna's life.”

Tobirama let the words settle between them a bit, eyes boring down into Madara's. Slowly, he let a smirk fall onto his face, eyes shining with amusement. “Is that the only reason I needed to know, Madara?” He asked again.

Fighting the urge to squirm, Madara stood his ground as best he could underneath that gaze, heat filling his face. “What does it matter?” He rebutted.

Tobirama let out a quiet chuckle, “I believe it matters very much.” He purred, letting one of his legs slide between Madara's, finally trapping him in place since he showed no outward signs of running away. Bringing his free hand up, he gently placed his hand under Madara's chin, tilting it up even more than it already was, “If I'm wrong, and you are not perhaps interested in any possibilities with me, say so now. If you are interested, I would quite like to kiss you now, if permission is granted.”

Staring with wide eyes open, Madara stayed still. When Tobirama made no further movement, he let his hands moved from the wall, going instead to the younger mans hips, pulling him flush against himself. “Shut up and kiss me, Senju.” He answered heatedly, standing up as tall as he could.

In the blink of an eye, Tobirama moved in with the speed he was well known for, sealing their lips together. His thumb lazily pulled at Madara's chin, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss between them. He continued to kiss until the older man was whimpering into his mouth, reaching up and pulling on his short hair. When he pulled away, Madara's face was absolutely flushed and panting, and he was pleased to find out that his ears were red as well. How delectable. “Perhaps, when it is not so late out, you would be amendable to the idea going to lunch together?” He inquired, leaning in to simply give a quick peck. “I find I would quite like to court you.” He offered a lazy smirk, finding himself too overjoyed at the moment for anything else.

Slowly, Madara nodded, “I would like that."

 


End file.
